Sooner or later
by emsallthat
Summary: After stolen kiss from Eli, Emily left. With Zoe they decided to move to Chicago. Two years passed and she's back in town. And she knows what she wants. But there is a problem – Eli is now in relationship. / AU from 2x17
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer**: Lie to me doesn't belong to me. 

**A/N** All-universe from Emily's escape after kiss with Eli. No pineapple ice-creams. No beer, no punches and apologies. Eli's guilty is well-hidden, but still unsolved.

Preview of story – read and review please.

_My first story in English, so please forgive me mistakes. =)_

* * *

**HOMECOMING**

Cal was waiting for her, she saw him standing in the waiting room. Emily smiled, so much time has passed. But it was a good time, calm, without stress, just normal teenage life. With chance to making mistakes and learning from them.  
She took her luggage and went to the gate. She didn't want to wait any longer.  
After a while, Cal was hugging her tightly and pulling her hair fondly.  
' I missed you, kiddo. ' His voice was so memorable, she ached for this strong British accent of her father.

' I missed you too, dad. You didn't know how much. ' She was touched, she loved him so much.

Emily reckon it will be easy to come back. Two years were plenty of time to think everything over, to deal with feelings, to make some important decisions.

' How's mum?' Cal asked his daughter and looked at her face with curiousity.

' Fine.' Emily replied fast. Too fast.

' Liar. ' He said merrily and took her lagguage. They were going slowly to his car just like old times.

' She and Roger are having tough time, so they need time to spend together, alone, without me. '

' That's true. So this is the reason of your appearance here.' Cal summed up, but Emily shook her head firmly.

' It's just ONE of the reasons, dad. I wanna spend more time with you, help you with your work. You know, I have natural talent to spying lies like Ria. ' Emily giggled and Cal smiled.

' You've changed, honey. ' He muttered, changing the topic.

' Everybody's changed. ' Emily's smile was illegible, with light sign of sadness. He noticed this expression, but he let it be.  
The silence fell between them. They got into the car.

* * *

Actually Chicago wasn't a bad place. Big, lively, with millions of people, lots of possibilities. Place, where dreams were coming true. Well, for Emily not at all.

She did like Chicago, but it didn't make her happy in any way. And although Emily loves her mother and she wants good for her, she couldn't sacrifice her own life, her dreams, her desires.

Especially not one of her most hidden urge - somebody, who she had left.

Emily regretted it every day, she can't get rid of thought about what she've done - just ran away, without even say goodbye to him.

She got cold feet, she acted like the worst coward in the world. And her mother helped her to flee in the most unexpected way. She announced that they're moving to Chicago. Now, in this moment.

Emily couldn't be happier. But there was a problem – her father.  
It was weird for Emily, being back, with heavy suitcases and fake smile on lips.

It was awkward, seeing Foster, Torres and… Locker, saying _hi_ to them just like the other days.

Emily felt the pressure between her and Eli, but they didn't speak, they didn't even look at each other. She was busy welcoming by Gillian, smiling to Torres and obviously avoiding Locker.

Her dad was truly happy, everything was finally right. At this moment of time.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lightman took Foster and Torres to his office, they had new case to solve, so Em and Eli stayed alone.

' Hi Emily, haven't seen you in a long time.' His voice was uncertain. He tried to select appropriate words, but it was really hard.

' Same to you. ' Her smile was quite odd, she didn't know how to react properly.

' How's Chicago? ' Locker tried as he might, he couldn't stop looking at Emily's face. She grew up, she changed to woman. Very attractive woman he must admited.

' Good. Like every town in this country.' Feeling very uncomfortable, she turned away and walked.

It was enough for today.

* * *

Emily used to be different person, more brave, open-minded, out-going. She used to be like her father. She used to be. Past tense.

She was ashamed of herself sometimes, didn't want to be like that.

She wants the old herself back. She wants her old life back. She wants Eli.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: Lie to me doesn't belong to me.

Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 is up. It's short, sorry. Writing in English is something new in my career.

Enjoy.

* * *

**REVELATIONS**

**ONE.**

Couple of hours has passed and Emily felt she's just wasted this time. She could go to her father, be with him, she could talk with Foster or joke with Torres, but she didn't do anything. Anything.

She was sitting on the sofa and surfing in the Internet. Like completely dumb person without social life and interest.

Em sighed and stood up abruptly. _I have to face him. I delayed this moment enough. I'm strong enough. Or I think am I._

Taking deep breath, she took first step, even smiled to herself. She can manage! She isn't child anymore!

The office was almost empty, but there was a light in Locker's room.

He's still here. Emily's breath speeded up, her heart had already racing in her chest. She felt odd excitement mixed with fear. She moved closer and put her palm on handle, but the door was unlocked and ajar slightly. Em got over but nobody was there. Disappointment came over her.

_It's all gone_.

'Emily!' A voice broke her thoughts. ' Bloody hell, Emily. I'm looking for you and could you tell me what's wrong with your phone? ' Cal was angry, but after seeing his daughter, he felt relieved.

' The battery is flat, Dad. Sorry I scared you. ' Her smile was weak, but true and he knew it.

' Let's go home, honey. You're exhausted and I'm done for now. The case can wait until tomorrow. '

This confident speech made Emily better. ' Sure, dad. '

' Would you like spaghetti or pizza for dinner?' He asked her and she choose.

' Spaghetti sounds great. I missed your cuisine, daddy. Mum can't cook at all. ' Emily chuckled.

' It was one of the reasons why I get a divorce with your Mom.' He was stopping himself from laughing.

' Dad! It isn't funny!' Em tapped his back gently, pretending she's mad at him.

A lift take theirs floor, but somebody was there. A tall and pretty brunette with big green eyes.

' Hello Michelle. ' Cal greeted her politely. ' Eli is somewhere, just find him, like always. '

' I'm here. ' Eli was standing behind them and watching all the time. Michelle passed Cal and Emily and was about to kiss Locker's cheek. He was quicker and hugged her, looking guilty at Emily, but she didn't care, it doesn't matter anymore.

Emily's heart was totally broken. _He has a girlfriend. Girlfriend. I had hope, but now it's wasted. Hope, dreams, desires._

She had to be careful not to reveal anything by her own face. Quite hard, but she knew how to do it right.

She went into the lift and press a button, waiting impatiently for her dad and hiding coming tears.

* * *

**TWO.**

Em wasn't expecting Eli has a girlfriend. But she easily could predict this. He's a young man, got a good job, clever, good-looking. Perfect. Radical honesty is nothing comparing to all his cons.

It was all her fault two years ago. She couldn't blame him in any possible way. Eli's innocent, now and then. He took care of her and she misunderstanded him.

The kiss. Stolen kiss. A huge mistake of past. And maybe it should stay in the past?

Emily didn't know. She didn't have any good answers, because they didn't exist.

She bits her lip, roleplaying the wrong lip lock.

He seemed interested in her, did he?

_Stop it, Emily! You're stupid. He's in relationship now and you can't do anything. Eli is happy and he deserve it. You had your chance for move…_

'… Honey?' Dad was talking to her and she wasn't listening.

' Sorry, dad. Could you repeat?' She tried to be polite, but tiredness and annoyance was despicable.

' You'll see then. It's kind of surprise, darling. '

' Okay.' She didn't want any surprises. Just her room, her bed and pillow. A little bit of calmness.

When Emily saw the house, she felt warm in her heart. It wasn't Chicago anymore.

' Go inside, I'll take your suitcases. You don't need keys, it's open. ' Cal smiled and she nodded.

A few seconds later she was standing on the porch, shocked.

Gillian Foster was cooking spaghetti in their kitchen.

' Actually, you're looking at my _little_ surprise. We had decided to live together at my place. '


	3. Help me

_A/N Another chapter, very short, sorry. I'm still learning how to write in English smoothly. _

_The plot from case story is a sligtly inspiration from Veronica Mars' Season 3, episode 12. _

_This thread will be sort of important for Emily/Eli relationship. Sooner or later. _

_Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated =)_

* * *

**HELP ME**

Emily tried to come over with everything, but it was quite hard. And extremely annoying.

She has never had anything against Gillian, it has just surprised her. Like so many things.

Foster was an awesome woman, kind, calm, with big, warm heart. Perfect opposite for Cal and his messy soul.

Em sighed. Maybe she should go back to Chicago? Sometimes she felt she made such terrible mistake arriving there, bringing her old life back. It was painful, but she thought pain is needed. Sort of.

She has been here for 2 weeks. Meeting with old friends, hanging out, shopping… And thinking. She couldn't stop herself. Only way was finding something to focus on.

* * *

' Kiddo, you've a guest. ' Cal was standing at the open door with grim in his face. Moment later, he let the stranger through. Emily looked thunderstruck.

' Kat! ' she exclaimed loudly seeing her primary school's friend. ' What a surprise! ' Emily smiled and hugged girl.

' Hi, Emily. ' Katie said quietly.

Something was wrong – Kat was a shadow of her former self – fiercely pale complexion, looking exhausted and weak with bloodless face.

'What's going on? ' Emily asked concerned, touching an arm of her mate.

' Please help me. ' She whispered, sounding really hoplessly. ' Help me to understand why somebody has done this to me. '

' Okay, Kat. But could you explain… ?' Emily tried to be sensitive, she didn't want to push her confession. She understood it was uneasy for her to speak.

' I… was.. pre… pregnant lately. ' First words came from Kat's mouth. And she took a deep breath, trying to stop tears. ' With Brian of course. We're even engaged. Pregnancy was much unexpected, but anyhow we're going to get married in June, so we were happy. ' Her voice was shaking. ' Until last Monday. '

' What happened last Monday?' Emily felt uncomfortable, asking this question – answer was obvious.

' I'm not pregnant anymore. ' The silent fell. Em held her hand, trying to cheer her up a bit. ' No. Somebody passed me RU-486, which caused miscarriage. I went to a doctor, the blood test proved it. '

' Oh my God. ' Emily gasped, being in a muddle.

' I'm eighteen, engaged, happy – why would somebody…? ' Kat cut up. She wasn't able to speak, crying hard.

' I'll help you. I promise. ' Her voice was pretending to be calm. ' But you must tell me a few more things.'

' Okay, I'll try. ' Katie's gave her a weak smile. She wasn't alone in this mess, she has Emily. And Em was Lightman's daughter.

Cal Lightman will find out, she was more than sure. And this feel makes her better.


	4. It begins

A/N_ Sorry for silence, I had so many things to do. I had to applied for my college studies, did the paperwork etc._

_It's almost done so I should have more time for writing Sooner or later._

_It's short, very short, just sneak peek of chapter. I promise next will be longer and quicker. _

_For my readers and rewievers – thank you for your suppor_t.

* * *

**IT BEGINS**

Her dad was curious, Emily knew that. She saw THAT expression on his face, while describing Kat's story. And she was sure he will take this case without hesitation. Without any objections.

' Interesting… ' Cal murmured to himself, forgetting about Emily.

' Dad, it isn't interesting. It's terrifying ! Somebody do hurt her, in the most cruel way! We have to find guilty person.' Emily burst out, shaking from anger.

' And we will, honey. Beyond all doubt.' He's voice was serious. ' I'm gonna figure it out. But not alone. With all Lightman's group.

* * *

Eli was reading daily newspaper when Cal and Emily hit his office's door. Surprise in his face was really huge.

' We have an interesting case to focus on. ' Cal announced, but his daughter interrupted him.

' DAD!' Em was upset and he noticed it.

' Okay, it's rather gloomy case for Emily, not for me. Or you. ' – He emphized his words looking at Eli

'Fresh pair of eyes and talent for spying lies it's all we need. And some luck and bad liars. '

Locker had no idea what Lightman was talking about. He was trying to keep cool.

' For a kick-off, talk with Emily, she will tell you everything. Secondly, go and take Katie here.'

Lightman disappeared. Situation between Eli and Emily was tense, a little awkward.

' So… ' She didn't know how to start, stubbornly avoiding Eli's eyes.

' Just tell me Emily, in the simplest way. ' Locker held her at bay, pretending he's fine.

Her story was brief, just the most important facts and a few guesses from Cal and Gillian. And next they were due to bring Kat to Lightman's Group Office. It was anxious for both of them.

' Let's go then. '


	5. Casual talking

**Finally, a little longer chapter. And… finally Eli/Emily scene.  
Enjoy. R&R are really appreciated.  
**

* * *

**CASUAL TALKING**

They didn't speak since… Since that day, for almost two year. No messages, no phone calls, nothing.

It was understandable and easy to realize. Emily didn't feel pressure to talk, enjoying silence and…

Weird kind of closeness to Eli.

She still wants him, but undoubtedly Locker was unavailable, out of bounds. His girlfriend Michelle was existing for real and it makes Emily out of sorts. She couldn't compete with her, even if she dreamt about it every time.

' Did Katie say who could do this to her?' Eli started conversation carefully, focusing on driving the same time. They were on a half way to Kat's home.

' She had no idea. For now. Just few people knew she's pregnant.' Em replied, nodding her head.

' And it's a big clue, Emily. Narrow circle of people to interrogate, easier to find out.' Loker smiled at her shyly.

' If you say so. I'm calling Katie, she should be at home now.' Em took her mobile phone and realized she had text from her dad. We had a little chat with Brian. He wasn't lying. Bring Katie asap.

She read it loudly. It makes her a little confused. Of course, she didn't want to suspect Brian – he loves Katie, but they are young. Em thought he was maybe too young for being a father, for all parenthood – and it would be a great motive to commit this crime.

_No, it's impossible. He COULDN'T do this to Kat_. Emily bit her lip, wondering. She shook her head and, dialing Katie's number.

' Kat, hello. It's Emily. I guess you're at home now and I'm on my way to you. My dad asked me to pick you up to the Lightman's office. … Well, yeah. 5 minutes from you, good. See you soon. ' She hanged up, turning her eyes at Eli. He was laughing, trying to cover it.

' Why are you laughing? ' This sound made her angry and lack of responding from him increased this feeling. ' ELI!' Em spouted it.

Locker was amazed, but it was… enjoyable. He could accustom him to this kind of surprises.

' Sorry for making you mad, although it's your fault. Speaking all your thoughts aloud – not good idea if you have to share a tiny space with somebody. '

Emily felt that embarrassment is growing inside her, she reacted too much emotional, she shouldn't yell at him.

' Okay, you're completely right. So.. what do you think about this case? ' Her mouth was dry and it was hard to came out words.

' It's clear Brian is innocent. Your dad is good at his job, he couldn't be wrong. So… we should dig deeper. And find out motives. ' Locker's voice was confident as his body language.

Emily sighed. Couple of last days were a totally mess; like domino – you've pushed one and others are falling down with incredibly fast. Homecoming, Gillian, Eli, Michelle and now Katie.

_Why life isn't easier? Why?_


	6. Announcement

Story is on a big hiatus, sorry for this situation. I've started my college and it's the most important thing for me now. Actually it's some kind of science studies, so I have to focus all of my attention to study.

I didn't dump this story, it's **ON HOLD. **

xoxo emsallthat


End file.
